Evaluation of correlations between edematous, BBB changes and rCBF assessed by the quantitative method indicated a close synergistic relationship between ischemia and edema, one aggravating the other. The interesting finding in this study is that after complete healing of ischemic lesion there may remain a significant reduction of CBF in the affected hemisphere detectable 1 month after MCA occlusion.